coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 559 (20th April 1966)
Plot Minnie senses that Ena is worried about something but is assured that it's not Ronald Nesbitt that's troubling her. Jerry starts work on the Mission stage, testing for rot, while Ena takes Minnie out. The men come to see what's going on. Jed can't resist getting on the stage and putting on an act and gets Brenda to join him. She puts on a mimed striptease. Nesbitt catches them all and makes his displeasure clear. Jerry tells him the stage needs work and orders him to investigate the state of the Vestry, even though Ena is absent. Minnie looks for a leaving present for Dennis and worries that he's got no one looking after him. Ena wonders if Elsie knows that Dennis has a new job. Jerry shows Ena that work needs doing on her floorboards and that it will take about three weeks. He tells her that Nesbitt feels that she should move out whilst it's done but she tells him she's not moving. Minnie dragoons the residents into helping Dennis pack and make him a meal as a going-away present. Nesbitt tells Ena she's responsible for the behaviour of people on the premises and that she has no say in the matter about vacating the premises. Dennis leaves for Carlisle. Jerry helps Ena pack and apologises for his part in her eviction. She tells him he's got nothing to be sorry for. She worries that she'll find no one who'll put her up. In the Rovers, the regulars come up with excuses between themselves as to why they can't offer her a room. Jed isn't pleased to hear them. Annie rings Brenda and tells her that she and Jack are returning next Tuesday. Brenda tells the regulars that the brewery have asked her to stay on after their return but Annie doesn't know that yet. Cast Regular cast *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast *Brenda Riley - Eileen Kennally *Ronald Nesbitt - Terence Soall Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall and vestry Notes *This episode carries no cast credits, only production credits. *Jed Stone makes a reference to Dennis Tanner's previous move away from home and his return in April 1963 when he was closely followed to Weatherfield by Mavis Fox. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena faces an uprooting; Brenda decides to sit it out *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,350,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "You know, when you're young it's people that matter - and that's right - but when you get to my age, it's things. Things last." --- Dennis Tanner: "I prefer to eat à la carte, don't you?" Minnie Caldwell: "Oh I don't know, I've never tasted it." Category:1966 episodes